Un nuevo mundo
by MarianL
Summary: Quinn despierta de su accidente seis meses después. Descubre que el mundo que conocía ya no es el mismo. Algo pasó, un accidente desató el peor de los caos que podría haber ocurrido. Historia Faberry.


_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**LIMA YA NO ES LIMA**_

_Seis meses después del accidente de Quinn y la boda de Rachel._

Parpadeó dos veces seguidas para después abrir los ojos completamente y encontrarse con Puck, a los pies de su cama.

El chico se mostraba preocupado, la observaba fijo esperando alguna señal de vida por parte de la jovencita.

Ella se levantó lentamente y observó el lugar con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un hospital. Tenía colocado un suero en su mano izquierda. Intentó quitárselo pero la mano del muchacho la detuvo. Con una media sonrisa le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

Bebió el agua como si no hubiera ingerido líquido hace como un año. Se limpió la boca con su mano libre y le devolvió el vaso al joven que la miraba impaciente.

Q: **¿Qu… qué me pasó?** –preguntó enderezándose en la cama y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

P: **Tuviste un accidente Quinn.**

Q: **¿Y Rachel? ¿Se casó? ¿Dónde está?** –invadió de preguntas.

P: **No lo sé.** –susurró. – **Te habían dado por muerta pero sabía que podía salvarte.**

Q: **¿Qué decís Puck?**

P: **Es una larga historia. Te la voy a contar en el camino.**

Q: **No me puedo ir sino viene un médico a darme el alta.** –espetó dándolo por obvio.

P: **No va a venir ningún médico.** –sentenció tomando la ropa del placar.

Q: **¿Cómo que no va a venir ningún médico?**

P: **Están muertos.** –respondió humedeciendo sus labios y volviendo a su trabajo anterior.

Q: **Puck me estás asustando. ¿Qué está pasando?**

P: **Si no nos apuramos y dejas de preguntar vamos a terminar nosotros igual.**

Q: **¿Qué? Tengo miedo y no sé de qué.**

Puck se acercó a la joven y dejando la ropa en la cama de ella se encargó de quitarle cuidadosamente el suero. Antes de agarrar otra vez la ropa, colocó una gasa en donde estaba anteriormente la aguja.

P: **Colócate esta ropa y vámonos.**

Q: **Esta es mi ropa.** –susurró mientras se vestía.

P: **Sí, estaba en el armario.**

Q: **¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?**

P: **Seis meses.**

Q: **¿Seis meses? **

P: **Sí. Ahora mírame fijo a los ojos.** –susurró acercándose a Quinn. – **No te asustes por todo lo que veas allá afuera. Si estás conmigo no voy a dejar que nada te suceda. ¿Entendido?**

Q: **Sí. Pero no entiendo que puedo llegar a ver.**

P: **Mantente a mi lado.** –quitó el arma de su bolsillo y la cargó.

Q: **¿Qué haces con eso? **–preguntó retrocediendo por inercia.

P: **Es lo que nos va a ayudar a seguir vivos.**

Q: **¿Vas a matar a alguien?**

P: **No te separes de mí.** –ignoró lo dicho por la joven.

Giró sobre sí mismo y tomando la mano de Quinn se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y miró a su alrededor antes de salir.

Abrió sus ojos al máximo al ver que lo que parecía ser un simple hospital desde la habitación, ahora se había convertido en un baño de sangre.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre, con marcas de tiros y cables colgando por todo el lugar.

Una de las luces de ese temible pasillo titilaba y al seguir avanzando por él, pudo observar claramente una mano de sangre marcada en una de las paredes.

Tembló al verla, y un escalofrío le subió por todo el cuerpo. Asustada sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Puck.

P: **Tranquila.** –susurró. – **Todavía no viste la acción.** –dijo para sí mismo.

Unos pasos más adelante pudo ver el techo roto, con ramas de una planta cayendo por encima de él. Todo el lugar estaba destruido. A lo lejos pudo divisar una puerta blanca que tenía una frase escrita con sangre, "no abra muertos dentro".

Palideció al leer lo que estaba escrito en aquella puerta y fue peor su confusión. Miró aterrada a Puck, pero el muchacho tenía su mirada fija en la puerta y se desplazaba sigilosamente hacia ella.

Quinn caminaba detrás de él, pero se detuvo al ver en la otra punta del pasillo un cuerpo. Puck se giró al ver que no lo seguía y comprendió lo que había visto.

Por curiosidad Quinn se acercaba cuidadosamente al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Puck la detuvo justo a tiempo, y cuando lo que parecía un muerto empezó a levantarse, el muchacho sacó su arma y le disparó directo a la cabeza.

Q: **¿Qué hiciste? ¡Lo mataste! **–gritó desesperada.

P: **Cállate que nos pueden oír.**

Q: **¿Quiénes? Respóndeme una puta pregunta Puckerman.**

P: **Los muertos.**

Q: **Estás loco y acabas de matar a una persona. **–respondió furiosa y sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

P: **Eso ya no era una persona. Y no puedo matar a alguien que ya está muerto.**

Q: **¿Qué? Esto no es gracioso Puck.**

P: **¿Recordas las películas que solían pasar por la televisión de zombies? Bueno, ahora ya no es más ficticio.**

Q: **¿Qué me estás diciendo?** –espetó en apenas un susurro.

P: **Te estoy diciendo que debemos irnos si no queremos terminar muertos.**

No dijo ni una sola palabra. Rascó su nuca y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de ese aterrador lugar.

Una camioneta los esperaba a ambos.

Tragó saliva con fuerza al ver en lo que se había convertido Lima. Hojas de diarios esparcidas, autos rotos, sangre y más sangre.

Cubrió su boca y subió de una vez por todas al vehículo.

Q: **¿Y los demás? ¿Rachel dónde está?**

P: **Tal vez esté muerta.**

Q: **No puede estar muerta.** –susurró a punto de llorar.

P: **No lo sé Quinn. Tal vez no lo esté.**

Q: **Vamos a su casa.**

P: **¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No creo que esté ahí si es que todavía sigue viva.**

Q: **Dale. Vamos a su casa.**

P: **¿Cómo pensas entrar si llega a estar cerrada?**

Q: **Por la ventana.**

P: **Es peligroso.**

Q: **No si vos me cuidas la espalda.**

P: **Quinn…**


End file.
